From Darkness into the Light
by lilynh18
Summary: This is story about a lost little girl who meet a knight in black armor.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, and I hope you like it. Its alternate universe where our favorite dark hero Professor Snape lives and Voldemort does not exist. Enjoy!_

 _*This is a repost for half the chapters, I took them down for re-editing, and everything should read more smoothly now! Please leave reviews and comments; I wish to get better!_

People don't know who I am when they look at me; I am a small girl with a dark past. I remember my past well, even though the events that took place happened when I was so young. I am the last living person in my family- The Days. My family was killed, and I vanished. I know that people think that I died with them. Ever since that day, my future was dark and bleak. I was put in an orphanage and left there. I have been through much- a lot more than people think I would have. My future was dark until I got my letter. My letter changed everything. It made me remember what I am, who I am. I am a witch.

The moment I got it. I told the Yellow Lady who ran the orphanage. She thought it was an excellent idea for me to go away to a boarding school. One less child to take care of at the orphanage. Soon after a lady with graying hair wearing a green dress came and asked for me. She explained that she was from the school and was here to help me get my school stuff. She took me shopping, and I came back with a trunk. When we returned, I thanked her, and she told me that she would go back and to get me to the express.

Two weeks passed, and I am on the train heading toward the school called Hogwarts. I am in my cabin and dressed in my school robes. Nobody joined me, and I remain alone. An old lady comes by with a trolley, but I know I can't afford anything. When she asks if I want anything, I look at her and quietly shake my head no. A deep voice comes out of nowhere and asks for some dark chocolate. I look up, and I see a tall, mysterious man. I study him for a moment, and I figure he is one of my new teachers. As I start to look away, but his eyes caught mine. I know what he sees. A skinny girl with tawny hair and light hazel eyes wearing black robes. His eyes are black, along with his hair and clothing, his pale skin almost glows from the contrast. He frowns as if I did something wrong. I sigh and look away. I turn back to watch the window and view the scenery that is passing by outside.

SNAPE'S POV

I meet the eyes of a tiny girl who is watching me. I frown because, in those eyes, I see a deep sadness and pain. The girl sighs and turns away to look at the window. I turn back to Mrs. Sweets and ask for some milk chocolate as well. I let the old woman pass by before entering the nearly empty cabin. What bothers me is that seeing those girl's eyes makes me want to hold her close and protect her from what is hurting her. I set the chocolate on the seat next to her and leave. I assume that I must finally be getting soft for a small girl to bother me like that.

Girl's POV

The man enters the cabin so the woman can roll by with the cart. He turns back and sets something on the seat next to me and leaves. I look, and he left me some chocolate. I pick it up and start to take small bites of the chocolate. Soon it is gone, but the generosity of the man touches me because from my experience every person that I am bound to meet is evil.

Later we arrive at the school and take boats up to the castle. That is where we meet Professor McGonagall. I realize that she is the one who took me on my shopping trip. We walk into the Great Hall where the rest of the student body has gathered. McGonagall starts calling kids' names.

"Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones…"

One by one all the kids are sorted into the four houses. That is when my name is called.

"Patricia Day."

People start to whisper and gasp. I went up quietly with my head down. The Sorting Hat is placed on my head.

"Clever," it said. "Extremely clever with a special gift." "Slytherin!" The Sorting hat shouted out.

The Slytherin table began clapping. I went to the table and sat down. I look at my house, and I see some of the kids' smiles and greet me. Then the Headmaster rose and greeted everyone with a speech and letting the first years know that the forbidden forest is off limits. Then the food suddenly appears on the tables. I take a little of the food, not knowing how much I could take.

"Hello." A voice sound to my right. It belongs to a girl who is sitting next to me.

"Hello," I respond, my voice small.

"My name is Pansy." The girl next to me said and smiles. "So how is being famous like?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I tell her. "I have never been famous in my life." She laughs like I said something funny.

Then realization blooms on her face. "You don't know?" she asks. I shake my head no.

"You are famous because you are the daughter of the most famous potion masters. Kevin and Tammy Day."

"What do you mean that they are my parents? I'm an orphan. I have always have been." I tell her.

Pansy looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. "No, you did have parents but something bad happened to them, and now you don't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

I push away my plate; my appetite is gone. "I had parents?" I ask in a whisper.

As I said this, my memories of long ago came rushing back to me in flashes; I saw my parent's dead bodies and my little siblings on the floor with blood all around them. The horror on the images that were repressed came back full force, and I am shaking.

"I have to go…" With that, I got up and ran out of the hall.

SNAPE'S POV:

I watch Miss Day run from the Great with her hand covering her mouth. I look over at Albus, and he nods to me. I get up and follow the girl from the Great Hall. I hear sobs coming from down the hallway to the right. I follow the sounds, and I see the girl curled up in a ball, rocking. I notice that every time her back touches the wall she flinches. I recall that when I saw her in the cabin her back was not touching the backseat at all. I kneel next to the trembling girl and gently place my hand on her shoulder. She jumps away so fast; it is almost unbelievable. She stares at me with terror on her face before she realizes who I am.

"Professor," her small voice carries throughout the hallway. "You are the dark man from the train," she adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, I am, I am Professor Snape, your Potions Professor. I am also your Head of House," I tell her as gently as I could. "Are you okay little one?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am fine. I just got a little nauseous that's all." She replies. I can tell that if I am going to get her to tell me what happens to her, I am going to have to gain her trust.

"Okay," I tell her. "Let's get back to the Great Hall."

She nods. I started walking, and she follows behind me with her head down.

"I don't bite, I bark, but I don't bite," I speak to her in a soothing voice. She looks up at me, but instead of walking behind, she is now next to me.

Trisha's POV (The Girl)

I run as fast as I can through the Great Hall. I barely make it to where I am hiding behind the pillar before I can't hold back my tears. My worst nightmare has come true. I am genuinely alone because my family was murdered and I have no one in the world to call my own. I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember, but I did not have a choice, the memories were coming back, and there is nothing I could do to stop it. I am pulling myself together when a hand appeared on my shoulder. Pain lanced my shoulder, and I am up in a second, ready to run. I look at the person who touches me, and I realized it is the man from the train. The one who left me chocolate.

"Professor?" I inquired.

"You are the dark man from the train," I add after.

"Yes, I am, I am Professor Snape, your Potions Professor. I am also your Head of House," he answers. "Are you okay little one?" he asks me.

I want to tell him no everything was not okay and I am in a lot of physical and emotional pain. I want to tell him everything and cry in his arms.

Instead, I lied "Yes, I am fine. I just got a little nauseous that's all."

"Okay," he answers "Let's get back to the Great Hall. I nod and start to follow behind him. "I don't bite, I bark, but I don't bite," He tells me. I looked up at him, and I know I can walk beside him.

SNAPE'S POV

It's been two weeks since the incident from the Great Hall. I have observed her and kept watch over her. Ms. Day is the quietest girl I have ever met, and she is also one of the smartest. She and that Granger girl are the opposites while Granger is a know it all and doesn't stop answering every question. Ms. Day doesn't speak, does her work and gets straight Os. Her work with Potions impressed me much. I have not seen work like hers, did in precise measurements or techniques as clean for a first year. Her essays are very impressive and are the only one in the entire class who gets an O on it. I know that the Granger girl has been hounding her on she gets such good grades in potions but Ms. Day looks at her quietly, sighs and walks away.

"I don't know what to do Albus," I said.

The headmaster has invited me to the office that evening, and we are speaking about Ms. Day.

"She doesn't strive for attention, in fact, she shields away from most of the kids and practically hides in the back of the classroom, and everyone else doesn't notice her," I speak in a worried tone.

This tiny girl has gotten under my skin. I want to protect her from what she is hiding from and give her anything she ever wanted.

Albus nods in agreement with me. "From what I observed in the Great Hall, she eats very little. And she leaves after twenty minutes' dinner is served."

"Doesn't she know that she is famous?" I ask.

Albus shakes his head. "I don't believe she does, especially after what we have observed. I don't think she will appreciate about being famous either." He tells me.

I sigh. "I will ask to come to my office and talk to her about it."

Trisha's POV

"Ms. Day, come and see me after class!" Professor Snape tells me.

I jump, startled and scared. _What did I do wrong? I haven't said or done anything to provoke him._ I thought. Soon class is over and dismissed, and I slowly make my way to his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" I said, with my eyes downcast to the floor.

"Ms. Day, you can look up at me. You are not in trouble." He tells me gently.

I look up, and I see a faint smile on his face before it's gone. I notice it is a smile of approval. I revel in this because from my experience if we look into the teacher's eyes it was an act of defiance.

"I would like you to come to my office at seven tonight. Don't be late." He says.

I nod "Okay sir." I left the room.

At five of seven, I knock on Professor Snape's door.

"Enter!" Professor Snape calls through the door. I open the door and peek my head into the room.

"Good Evening, Professor," I tell him. He nods to me and beckons me in through the door. The door closes quietly behind me.

"Hello, Ms. Day. Let's get directly to the point. Did you know that you are famous?" Professor Snape asks me.


	2. Famous in the Years

Last Time:

"Hello, Ms. Day. Let's get directly to the point. Did you know that you are famous?" Professor Snape asks me.

Trisha's POV

I look at my Professor and sigh. I said quietly, "No, not until the first evening at here."

I look at the floor when I speak again, "Is that how you become famous around here? Everyone else knows what happened to your family and you can't remember them at all? All I know is that I grew up in an orphanage run by yellow ladies who beat you mercilessly and laugh at you when you cry?"

I look back up at him with tears in my eyes. "Yellow ladies who take the last thing you have of to remember your family by which happens to be a pink toy bunny and gives to a baby because I was too old to have toys. I was six! I don't want to be famous! If I weren't famous, my family would still be alive!" Tears were now streaming down my face. "You can take back the famous part. I want nothing to do with it." I scream the last sentence at my professor before turning on my heel and running out the door.

Well, I try to run out the door, when a strong hand grabs my arm and stops me. I froze. Professor Snape kneels down on the floor before turning me around slowly. I look down at the floor with tears still running down my face. I start to apologize for shouting at him, but before I can say a word, his arms come around me. I am pull into his chest and he is holding me. From there, I break down. From years of being beaten for no reason and have the truth come upon on my first day here. Professor Snape rocks me back and forth holding me close. Eventually, I fall asleep in his arms.

Snape's POV

I listen and watch in horror to the girl's story. Albus was right the girl wanted nothing to do with being famous. Unlike the Potter brat who thrives on being famous.

 _A/N: (Harry's parents were murdered by someone breaking into their house. He is still the Boy Who Lived to be a pain the arse for Professor Snape)._

Before she can run out of my office, I grab her and before I can think about it I am pulling her to my chest and holding her close. The moment I pulled her into my arms, I knew that I am lost. I know I need to talk to Albus and tell him about the girl but at the moment she needs me. Ms. Day soon fell asleep, and I carry her to my sitting room and lay her on the couch. Before I left, I made sure she is cover with a blanket.

I quickly floo to the headmaster's office.

"Albus its worse than we thought," I tell him as I exit out of the floo. I then go over to the pensive and show Albus my memories of what took place.

"What should we do Albus?" I ask.

"For now, just be her protector even if it's just in the shadows. We can't fully do anything until she comes out and asks. Protect her, Severus. She needs someone to protect her." Albus says.

I nod and floo back to my rooms, where I see the child starting to wake up again.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods carefully, before saying "I need to go back to my room."

I nod "I will escort you back."

After that, Ms. Day continued to visit me as often as possible. She never asked the question though. I often hoped that she would ask it so I could take her as my full charge, but if I knew at that moment that it would take 13 years for her to ask me to protect her fully. I would have made her ask long ago. I can only hope that I could protect her when the time came.

13 Years Later

Trisha's POV

The only good thing about being famous is that I inherited my family's heritage back after I graduate Hogwarts. I am 24 now, and I have just opened my Apothecary in Hogsmeade. For some reason, I felt that I needed to stay close to Hogwarts and the Apothecary is perfect because the old one was shut down due to an illegal potion that was being sold to students.

I sold my family's home. There was no way I could live there. I took my heritage and disappeared from Wizarding Britain. I went to University in America, and I graduated at the top of my class as a Potion Mistress. I am also the youngest Potion Mistress. Because I not only had a Potion Mistress to study under while at University but also that I had a knack for potions.

I just came back to Scotland and decided to open a shop. I managed to find one is Hogsmeade with an apartment over it. I like my shop and my apartment it is cozy and clean. I have my bunny back, the one that had been taken from me. One day it just appeared. I never questioned it. And my bunny looked like new as well.

I have just turn the sign to OPEN and I'm in the back getting some herbs, to start on some potions of my own when I heard a deep voice come from the front of the shop.

"Is there anyone here?" the voice calls out.

"I will be right there," I call back. I come back out to the front and nearly drop my herbs. Professor Snape is standing at the counter.

"What is it, girl? Where is your Master? A dimwitted apprentice will not serve me." He snaps me. I realized that he didn't recognize me. It has been years since I have been to Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape! I have just got my masters, and I graduated at the top of my class!" I tell him and as I am a speaking, I take off my purple bandana that I am wearing. I look at him in the eye and said "I will not tolerate of being bullied in my shop. You can either leave or apol…"

"I am sorry, Ms. Day?" he asks the last part. He still looks like he is in shock.

I nod. I said, "Yeah it's still Day, but I am not your student, so please call me Trisha."

He nods "I just didn't expect you to …" he trails off.

"Be a Potions Mistress?" I finish for him.

"Return." He replies smoothly.

"Yeah? Well, get used to the idea of me being back because I am also the school's supplier for any ingredients you can't find in the Forbidden Forest." I tell him.

"I know that I am the one who asked for you," Snape informs me.

"Wait, you are the new Headmaster?" I ask him. He nods. I look at him before saying "Don't expect me to teach."

He throws back his head and laughs. "Can't deal with the dunderheads?"

"Exactly." I quip back.

"Is there something that you needed?" I ask him.

"No, Actually, I wanted to see for myself that you were here." He replies.

"Oh," I said.

At that moment, I knew. I knew that Professor Snape had protected me since I was eleven. "Headmaster?" I ask him. "Why did you protect me?"

"Because someone needed to and even though Dumbledore asked me too. I wanted to as well. When I first saw you on the train, and I saw the look in your eyes. Your eyes were full of pain and sorrow. I am afraid that they still look that way too." He speaks quietly.

"Well you are right on both accounts my heart hurts, and I have nothing to be happy. Even when I graduate from University, there was no one there for me. No one to give me a flower or a hug. I just picked up my diploma and left. Nobody noticed that I was gone." I wrap my arms around myself and look at the floor. I felt gentle fingers lift my chin and raise my head.

I look up to Professor Snape's eyes. They are blurry because of the tears in my eyes. That is when I notice that Professor Snape towers over me. I stop at five feet. He is well over six feet.

"I noticed." He tells me.

I gasp "You were there?" "Why didn't you say hi?" I ask him, my voice small.

"I am sorry. I thought you might not have wanted to see me." He admits.

"That I do not want to see you?" I let out a dry laugh. "Headmaster, I would have loved to have seen you there. You are my favorite Professor."

I gave him a small smile. I then felt his thumbs on my cheeks wiping away the tears that escaped. I then drew a shuddering breath at the gentle touch and Snape drew me close to him. I am engulfed in his arms and pulled tight to his chest, and for a minute, the world felt safe. I breathe in his scents, and it reminds me of herbs and spices. Herbs and Spices. I think about it for a minute before standing still.

I pull back and said, "You are my amortentia scent."


	3. Amortentia Scent

Last Time:

"You are my amortentia scent."

"I am sorry. I should not have…"

Professor Snape interrupts me, "Vanilla and Lilacs." He tells me.

I let a soft gasp. "I'm Sorry," I said again. "Most people are disappointed in me anyways. Most people let me know how ugly I am and that no one would ever want me." My voice is starting to crack, and I hid my face to hide the tears that coming down my cheeks.

I am so caught up in my sorrow that I fail to notice the anger and concern on Professor Snape's face. Strong arms surround me and pick me up. I didn't realize that I am being carried until I am sitting on Professor Snape's lap and he is holding me close.

"Little one, you are going to listen, to what I have to say. Okay?" I nod. "I am not disappointed in you, not in the least. You are the most talented student that I have ever had. You are not ugly but downright gorgeous. Whoever made you have the doubts about yourself will regret it. I have always wanted to hold you close and protect you from the horrors of your face. Never doubt that I will always want you."

I nod weakly against his chest. His arms tighten around me. I feel safe in his arms.

"Now I think it's time you told me what happen to you when you were young." He says gently.

I nod again. "Can you do Legilimens?" I asked. He nods before drawing out his wand and saying "Legilimens!"

 _*Flashback*_

 _For me, I have always believed that I belonged at the orphanage and deserved to beaten, among other things. I don't remember having a family. For me, I have always been at the orphanage. The building itself is horrid. Falling apart in someplace and leaking in others. The room I shared with nine other girls has a draft. The orphanage only provides us with threadbare blankets barely enough to warm up your hands. I just received three beating in just that morning, which makes a good morning. I usually am beaten about twenty times a day. Whether it's a slap or punch or the whip, most of these kids have bruises on their cheeks even though people often mistake them as dirt smudges. I was outside comforting some of the little ones when an owl came down and dropped a letter in front of me. I picked it up and address to me. The other kids looked at me before saying_

" _Whatever is accept and get out of here."_

 _I just nod. I opened it and quickly read what it was. It was acceptance letter to go to a school. I quickly show the yellow lady who was in charge, and she was excited because I would be out of her hair. When Professor McGonagall came to help me get my school supplies and to get me on the train, I was told not to come back ever. I didn't. Instead, I was forced to for every summer to spend it with a different wizarding family. Well, that was supposed to happen. I was going to stay with the Malfoys in the summer of my third year. Apparently, Draco had told his parents about my predicament._

 _Because the moment I stepped inside the Malfoy Manor a huge banner greeted me and it said WELCOME HOME TRISHA! Draco at the time was holding my hand and began tugging me further into the house. That is when his parents appeared on the top of the stairway._

" _There you two are." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at us. Never in my life have I had a person look at me the way she did._

" _Hi, Mom," Draco said. "This is Trisha Day." He told them as they made their way down to us._

" _Hello, sweetheart." Mrs. Malfoy greeted me._

" _Hello, Ma'am" I replied. "Not to be rude, but why is that banner there?" I asked. It was Mr. Malfoy who answered._

" _We have always wanted to have more children, but Narcissa isn't able to get pregnant anymore. It is very difficult to find magical orphan children because they are hidden from the outside world. But to get down to the basis, we like to adopt you." He told me._

" _Can you call Mom and Daddy?" I asked in a small voice. Mr. Malfoy walked over to me and picked me up. I was very small for my age. He held me close and looked into my eyes and said, "Yes."_

 _Two weeks later the Malfoys officially adopt me, and I have lived with them since. My new parents understood why I wanted to keep my last name._

 _Ever since the Malfoys adopted me, my life was good until I ran away._

 _My father called me into his study one night. He told me that I am going to be married when I finished Hogwarts. I didn't want to marry, and he wouldn't tell me who I was going to marry. The moment I finished Hogwarts and graduated, I left. And I didn't look back. I went to University in America because I knew that they wouldn't look for me there. I graduated and came back Hogsmeade where I opened the shop._

Professor Snape pulls out of my mind and says nothing. It is like he waiting for something. That is when it clicked.

"Professor Snape, how did you know where I was?" I asked him.

"I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to tell myself, but I wasn't going to force you too." He says me. He looks scared and panicky.

"I was going to marry you? But why do you want to marry me?" I ask him.

"Yes, you were going to marry me and why? Because I have fallen in love with you somehow, I never thought I could find love, but I did with you. I understand if you don't return my feelings." He tells me.

I look at him carefully. He has open his heart to me and is waiting for me to crush it. He is my amortentia scent. I know what I want now.

"Aren't you going to ask your question?" I ask him. He looks at me in shock before saying,

"Will marry me?"

"Yes."

Trisha's POV

It's been two weeks since I opened the shop and a week since Professor Snape came and I found out the truth. I still can't believe he asked me to marry him. I don't mind though I find myself falling in love with him fast. I am still in the habit of calling him Professor even though he has told me to call him Severus. We owl each other constantly but school is still in session, and he is needed at Hogwarts. I still feel a bit sometimes overwhelmed that Severus is my amortentia scent.

I was reunited with my adopted family. They are relieved that I am okay and very impressed that I had my shop and masters already. They are excited that I did accept Severus's proposal.

I am getting worried, though, I feel like I am being watched. I often wonder if my family's killers are still on the loose. If they are, they might be able to find me. I hear an owl screech and look up from where I am in the greenhouse to see my owl named Violet coming down from the roof with the post. Violet is a unique owl with white feathers and purple eyes. I take the post from her, and she flies inside to get some food.

I walk in myself, and I start looking through the post. I see that Severus has written to me again and I'm about to open his letter when another letter caught my eye. It didn't look familiar. I cast some spells to make sure nothing on it will harm me. When I found nothing on the letter, I open it and quickly read. My blood then ran cold. I quickly send a Patronus to Severus. Hoping that he would come quickly, I sink to the floor in shock.

Snape's POV

I'm in my office working on some plans for a gala to raise money for Hogwarts when I see a kitten patronus appear through the door. I then heard my little one's voice desperate and scared.

"Severus come quickly, I got a letter and…" her voice trails off.

I send my Patronus to Minvera to let her know that I would be out. I then apparate to Trisha's shop. I find her in the study on the floor. Alarmed I quickly hurry to her and pull her into my arms. She bursts into tears, and she tries telling me what was in the letter. I shush her and pick her up. I sit in the oversized armchair and hold her close. I then notice that she is still holding on to the letter. I take it from her and reading it I find this,

 _Dear Patricia Day,_

 _You have managed to hide from us for several years now. But we now know where you are, and we want to finish the job that we started all those years ago._

 _And We will finish the job._

I hold on to Trisha tightly when I finished reading the letter. I felt anger ripple through me. These bastards should have been caught years ago. Now my little one is in fear for her life when she should be enjoying what life has to offer now.

"Little one, you are going to stay at Hogwarts with me until we figure out where these bastards are," I tell her when her tears have tampered off.

She nods against my chest and cuddles closer. I tighten my arms around her and begin to rock her gently.

Trisha's POV

I wait for Severus to finish reading the letter. I am shaken and scared to the core. I never had to fear for my life until now. I always had a nagging feeling that one these people would show up again to finish what they started years ago which was to wipe out the Day family. I don't know why, though. I don't know why someone wanted to wipe out my family. And what did they want with me?

"Do you think they want to kill me?" I ask Severus.

"I don't think so." He answer. "If they wanted to kill you they would stun your family and maybe oblivate them to forget about you. Someone wanted you for themselves."

"Why?" I whimper.

"Little one you made you first successful potion at five years old. Your parents would have told anybody who knew your family very well. Eventually, someone caught wind of your gift and probably wanted you to make an impossible potion for them."

"Do you remember anybody from your childhood that scared you, when you family was still alive," Severus question.

I thought for a moment before gasping out loud. "There was a balding man and every time I was in the room he would get a heated look on his face."

Snape's POV

I immediately felt anger and dread run through my body. I then quickly put the pieces together. The man didn't want Trisha to brew a special potion rather he wanted her because he lusted after her. Something told me that it was a good thing that Trisha escaped when she did. Or else she would have been turned into a sex slave or worse by a man old enough to be her grandfather. I told Trisha my thoughts and suspicions, and she eyes grew wide before asking a question.

"Why would he want me?" I had no anwser other than "I don't know."

She grew scared and said so. "I know little one, but I will protect you because you are mine and I protect what is mine." I expected her to exclaim that she was not an object, but all she did is nod and cuddle into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

Trisha's POV

I wonder what was wrong with me being naïve to sex. I decided to not worry about and think upon the more pressing matters. What did this man want with me and why did he kill my family?

Severus then spoke. "Let's get you packed up. I want you in the castle tonight."

I nod. With a few flicks of my wand, I quickly close the shop, pack my suitcase and take care of any potions. Severus grabs my shrunken trunk and put it his pocket. Then he grabs my hand we apparate to his office.

Severus then used the Floo to go to his quarters. We land in his sitting room. He has it decorated with green and black furnishings. He led me into the bedroom and enlarged my trunk. I look around and see a huge bed dominating the room.

He turn to me, "This will be your room for now."

"Where is your room?" I ask.

"This is it." He tells me.

"Where would you sleep?" I question.

"On the couch." He replies.

I look at him before saying "I will not take your bed away from you. I also know that you will refuse for me to sleep on the couch. Instead of me taking your bed we will share it. I will try not to get too close for comfort."

He sighed before walking over to me and pulling me close. He whispered in my ear his pure voice velvet, "That is a shame because I rather would have you close for comfort."

I wake up the next morning disoriented and wondering why I was not in my bed. The events of what happened yesterday came crashing down. I look over and see Severus watching me and looking at me with concern. He sat up, "Are you okay little one?" I nod, and I remember what happen last night.

 _*flashback*_

 _After he had whispered into my ear, Severus transfigured our clothing into nightclothes and pulled me into his bed. He settles us so that I cuddled against him with my head resting on his chest. He held on to me tight and kissed my forehead. Soon after that, I fell asleep._

 _*flashback ends*_

I am blushing, and Severus arches an eyebrow. I end up looking away. He grasps my chin and pull me back to him and kisses my lips. Softly at first and then I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, and I gasp. His tongue though didn't go any further, and he tastes my lip again before pulling back. I am breathless, and he smirks.

"Let's get ready for the day shall we?" Severus drawls. I looked at him and nods. He seemed pleased to have left me in a breathless state.

I took a shower and got ready to go breakfast as Severus did the same. He then offered his arm, and we left his rooms and headed down to the Great Hall. At this time students were starting to arrive, and some of older students recognized me and began to whisper.

"Isn't she the one whose entire family was killed?" "What's she doing here? And why is she with the headmaster?" "Is it true that she completed her studies in three years?" "I heard she is the school supplier of ingredients." I heard the students whispers.

I became uncomfortable with the gossip and look at Severus. _Surely he hears what the students are saying?_ We reach the head table, and Severus settles me next to his chair before turning to the students.

"I wish to make thing clear. This is Ms. Day, and all of you will treat her with respect as if she was one the professors here. So all gossip of Ms. Day ends now", he speaks with authority, and all the students settle down. He sits down and begins to eat. I leane over and said, "Thank you." He looks at me with a slight smile and nods. I turn to my plate and begin eating.

After breakfast, we head back up to his office, and there is an owl waiting for us in the window. I settle on one of the sofas that sat in front of the fireplace. Severus goes to the owl and takes the letter from the owl, which flies off immediately. He opens the letter, and his brow furrows, and suddenly he is looking furious. "Severus what is it?", I ask. Instead of answering he goes over to the fireplace and puts in some floo and calls out to the Minister of Magic's office. "Kingsley?" he calls out, "Are you there?".

Kingsley's head pokes through. "What is the matter, Severus?". "Can you come through?" Severus ask. "One sec. Nancy, hold all meetings until I come back." Kingsley pops through, and Severus closes the connection. When Kingsley saw me his eyes widen and he look back to Severus who hands him the letter.

Kingsley takes it and began reading. When he finishes, he looks up in shock and Severus nods grimly. "What does the letter say?" I ask in a small voice. Severus looks at me with concern and said, "It's from the man who killed your family. He wants you, and he is willing to bring down the school to get to you. It's signed by…" here he paused for a sec before taking a deep breath "Eric Day, your uncle, by blood."

I look at him in shock and fear. "Are you saying that my blood relative murdered my he wants to claim me as his own?" Severus nods. I feel like the walls were closing in on me. "I need some air," I tell them and left. I manage to get the Black Lake before letting my powers unleash, and my wings appear. I hear a gasp behind me, and I turn to see Severus behind me. I look at him with fear and shame.

I turn to go, and he catches my arm. He is still staring at my wings which were a deep purple. They shimmer in the light, and they stretch to great lengths. The feathers have a shine to them. "Is this why he wants you?" he asks his voice barely a whisper.


	4. Secrets are Reveled

Last Time: I turn to go, and he caught my arm. He is still staring at my wings which were a deep purple. They shimmered in the light, and they stretch to great lengths. The feathers have their shine to them. "Is this why he wants you?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

Trisha's POV

"My wings came when I turned 21. I was walking in the forest to go collect potion ingredients one day in the summer. When I felt extreme pain in my back, and I felt like I need to push my back out, and I did."

I am explaining this to Severus after we went back to his office. Kingsley had left by the time we got back. My wings are back in their positions on my back, unseen. We are sitting in front of the fire. As I continued my story, I look at the fire, "The next thing I know there was a purple flash of light and wings appeared out of my back."

I peek up at Severus who has a thoughtful expression on his face. I forge on, "There was a crack of thunder next to me, and a grandfatherly man appeared. It turns out he was my grandfather from my father's side, and he explained that I was next in line to the throne of the Linx."

At this point, Severus interrupts, "Who is the Linx?"

"They are the reason why that witches and wizards exist. All witches and wizards are descendants of the Linx. In a way, almost the entire Wizarding Population are descendants of the Linx including muggleborns". I said thoughtfully "A muggleborn's parents have the Linx gene in them that is dormant and when the two genes find each other it gets reactivated and the child has magic."

"Does this always happen?" Severus asks.

I shake my head. "A good example is Lily Evans and her sister. Her sister was born first but didn't have her gene activated, and Lily's was. It's a fifty-fifty chance even if you know you have the Linx gene in you."

I take a deep breath, "Severus, I'm so-" I am cut off by Severus, who has gotten up while I am speaking and before I can speak another word, he is picking me up and placing me on his lap. The next thing I know, I'm being kissed within an inch of my life. Severus's mouth is hot and gently nips at my lips. I gasp, and his tongue swept into my mouth. He gently duels with my tongue, and I try to copy his movements. Eventually, we part gasping.

Severus's POV

As I listen to her story, I'm amazed that she kept in this to herself this entire time. I understand of course why she does. Who was she going to trust to keep this safe? I'm not sure if I would have believed her but I saw her wings myself and there is no denying that. I study her as she speaks, eyes looking at the fire and refusing to look at me. I shake my head mentally. Does she think that I leave her like this? I know one thing once she finishes explaining, I'm going to kiss the hell of out of my fiancée.

I wait until she starts to apologize and I get up to bring my little one into my lap. She is startle when I start to kiss her. I nip her lower lip, and she gasp. I slide my tongue gently into her mouth to touch hers, and she moans. I angle her head, and the kiss deepens. Soon we come up for air, and I rest my forehead on top of hers.

"Do not think for a moment that I am going to leave you because of this," I tell her, and as I do, I kiss her forehead, her right eye then the left one, next on her nose before I kissed her lips again. She sighs and buries her face in my chest. "You are _my_ little one, no one else's," I growl at her. She nods, and I tighten my grip and pull her even closer to me. She all but melts into me. Then she speaks.

"I didn't know I had an uncle. I didn't know even I had a grandfather." Her voice trembles from relief or nerves I can't tell. "All I know is that I am a true descendant of Queen who was my many great's grandmother. It explains why I have wings. We are the are the Ancient Winged People who come from the world that no longer exists, Polaris Aria." She becomes quiet again and lays her head on my chest.

I rub my hand down her back for comfort. Trisha sighs quietly and falls asleep. I hold her close and summon a blanket to wrap around us. I stare into the fire, lost in thought.

I am still in quiet shock about the events that took place. I know for one thing, that I will always protect my little one and that as soon as she agrees make her my wife. My eyes widen as I realize, I am going to have to be a King. I look down at her and smile softly; it can be worse.

Trisha's POV

I wake up and realize I fell asleep on Severus. I look around and realize that we are still sitting in the armchair. I look at Severus whose head is tip back and resting on the chair. I gently traced his nose, which wakes him up and he gently captures my hand to place a kiss on my palm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said quietly. Severus just smiles and brushes his hand against my cheek. I lean toward the caressing hand, and Severus chuckles.

"Let's go and get dinner, little one." He tells me. I nod and stood. He follows and with my hand on his arm, we left to get dinner in the Great Hall.


	5. Do You Fear Me?

Last Time: He followed and with my hand on his arm, we left to get dinner in the Great Hall.

Trisha's POV

It's been two weeks since Severus found out about the truth. He has been very sweet and patient with me the entire time, but I can tell he is burning up with questions. For an academic man like him he wants to learn everything about the Linx, but even I don't know that much other than what I told him. I am reading a book in the sitting room, (his chambers are off to the side of the grand office) when Severus entered the room looking tired from his day.

The poor man has not gotten that much sleep for the last few nights due to a few teachers being sick; he has had to take patrols in the evening to make up for the lack of teachers. He sees me curled up in his chair with the book on my lap. He smirks but doesn't say anything. He goes to the bedroom for a moment, and when he comes back out, he has taken off his robes and is wearing a white button shirt, black trousers, and his usual boots. He walks over to me and scoops me up, I let out a squeak of surprise, and Severus chuckles. He sits down in his chair with me on his lap. I curl up with him and bury my head in his chest. He pulls me close and tightens his grip on me slightly.

"How was your day?" he asks as pushes back my hair to see my face.

"It was okay, I missed you though," I answers, not willing to move from the position on his lap.

"I missed you as well, the dunderheads know we are short-staffed and thus tend to make things more difficult on our patrols. As it's not difficult enough to keep things from getting out of control." Severus replies.

"I was wondering," I begin, "If I could invite my grandfather over for tea? I would like to know more about the Linx people, and he is the only person I know who knows them. You can join us as well; I know you have been keen on learning more as well.

"I think that is a good idea; it will understand who you truly are and know what we are truly up against with your uncle," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Are you scared of me?" I ask barely above a whisper.

Severus looked down at me surprised, I look up at him with my eyes full of worry and hurt. I have notice these last two weeks that Severus was a little closed off, and we haven't kissed since that night. Also, Severus has taken to sleeping on the couch despite my protests about taking his bed away from him.

When he didn't answer right away, I came to the full conclusion; I jump out of his lap quickly, he was still processing what I asked him when I moved out of his lap. It seems I can move super-fast too. "Well?" I ask my tone full of worry again.

Severus sighs before getting up but didn't move any closer, "I saw you with your powers, and I knew you are the most powerful person ever to exist. I thought you were coming outside to calm down, hence why I followed you. When I saw your wings come out and powers expanded, I was afraid you would hurt yourself as well as the entire school." He explains. "However, when I saw you were in full control of your powers, I knew that logically you never hurt anyone, but I sometimes do wonder how you keep under control."

"So, you fear me," I said. "I thought you weren't; I thought you were different. Apparently, I was wrong. Everyone, I meet fears me because they have heard that I am Queen of the Linx, the most powerful person ever to be born. I thought you be different; I thought you would understand, I thought you loved me…" My voice trails off, and I look at him. Tears were flowing down my face, and he looked at me, and he began to reach for me. "Little one…"

I back away, "I'm sorry, you fear me, I didn't want that at all, I don't want anyone to fear me, I'm sorry I'm like this when I don't want to be. Look I will leave, and nobody will have to be scared anymore." I speak this quickly then turn and left before Severus could stop me. I ran out of the office and through Hogwarts into the night.

Snape's POV

I stand there wondering what just the hell happened. I know I have been a little reserve around her these last two weeks, but I am trying to how to approach the topic of getting married right away. I realize that I have been falling asleep on the couch and I've been doing it without realizing. No wonder she thinks I fear her, I have been distancing myself without realizing it. I process this in two seconds before summoning my cloak and racing after my little one. I still can't believe I hurt her like that and let her leave before explaining. I make it through the great doors that lead outside and when I hear someone crying. I quickly run toward the sound and see my little one on the ground curled up into a ball near the gates.

I scoop her up, and she begins to fight me, I quickly immobilize her in my arms, and she stills. Her tears are still running down her face. I sit on the cold ground, not caring if it is wet. I place her on my lap and wrap my cloak around her as well. She has given up on trying to fight me, and I hold her close and begin to rock her gently. For as powerful and strong as Trisha is, she doesn't want to hurt people. She wants to help them and be accepted. If she thinks that I don't accept her than no one can. I tighten my arms around her and began to whisper in her ear.

"I do NOT fear you little one, not in the slightest. I have been very busy, these last two weeks and didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping, so I retired to the couch. As seeing now that it upsets you for me to be sleeping there, I will be by your side at night, no matter what."

"I'm sorry," she cries, "I didn't mean to get you upset, I just thought…"

"Shh, it's alright little one" I coo to her gently while running my hand down her back to soothe her. "I understand why you would think that, but I assure you that there is no need for that talk or thought, understand?" I felt her nod against my chest. I continue to cradle her outside in the dark. She clings to me and doesn't let go. I know why she does, I am her rock, her only constant thing in her life now.

"Little one, when do you want to get married? I ask.

"I don't know, are you sure…" she begins.

"If you finish that question, you will find yourself being spanked," I growl, my voice is dark with my promise. She squeaks and shakes her head. "That is what I thought. I would like to get married as soon as possible; I wish to make you mine forever." I tell her.

"Okay, but we need time to plan it, how about in a couple of months, when its spring, February is not the best month to marry, it's too cold," Trisha replies.

"That is perfect," I say, "Let's go inside before one of us catches something."

She nods and moves to leave my lap, but I stand with her in my arms and apparate inside to our bedroom. I hang my cloak up while Trisha changes into her nightgown and settles down into bed, I change into pajamas as well and climb in next her. I wrap her in my arms and her close. While she falls asleep, I realize I almost lost her a third time. Before I fall asleep, my last thought is never again.


	6. From Darkness

Last Time: While she falls asleep, I realize I almost lost her a third time. Before I fall asleep, my final thought is never again.

Trisha's POV

I wake up the next morning, and I find myself facing Severus, and he has his arms wrapped around me, and his leg thrown over mine, I am immobilized entirely by him, but I felt safe. I snuggle into his chest, and his arms tighten around me, and his leg brings me closer, pinning me to him. He sighs and peppers my forehead with gentle kisses.

"Good morning, my little one," Severus rumbles out, his hands began running up and down my back.

"Good morning, Severus," I say quietly, I snuggle deeper in his chest, basically melting into his arms. He chuckles and continues to rub my back. I end up falling asleep, and when I wake up again, Severus is not there.

However, I hear him in the shower. I dress and walk over to the desk to sit down. I begin writing a letter to my grandfather, asking if he would like to come to tea and if he minded telling Severus and me more information on the Linx. I seal it and bring it over to Violet who was sleeping on her stoop. I gently wake up her and feed her, and wait for her to finish eating. I tie the letter to her leg, as she has a long journey and asks her to wait for a reply. I hear Severus move about the bathroom and emerge from it a couple of moments later. He smiles when he sees me up and about.

He walks over and gently kisses me on the lips, I sigh, and he smiles again. "I sent a letter to my grandfather; we should receive a reply in couple hours. I've only seen him one other time since the forest incident though", I tell him.

"That's fine, in the meantime, I would like for you to join me for breakfast and then we can work on potions after," Severus says.

"Okay, that should pass the time," I reply. Severus nods and takes my hand and wraps it around his arm. Together we walk out of the room and head toward the Great Hall.

Breakfast, prove to be an exciting affair. A food fight started at the Gryffindor table between two boys and soon spread quickly through the Great Hall. Within five minutes the whole hall is in a food war and the professors on the dais, cannot seem to put a stop to it. The students ignore the attempts to stop it. Severus watch them, and I can tell he wants to give in to letting the students having a little fun, after all, it is the weekend.

So, I decide to help him out. I quietly summon some whip cream and gently tap his shoulder. When he turns to look at me, I drew a white mustache on his face, giggling as I did so. He looks at me with narrow eyes and grabs the whipped cream away from me and drew a line in my hair. I shriek, and the professors look at us then at each other and shrug.

Professors then begin to throw food at the students who look up at us and start to pelt it back. The elves begin to supply the table with soft food that is easy to throw, pancakes, waffles, eggs, the mash, is flying through the air. Soon it turns into a professor vs. student food fight. Hagrid is throwing massive amounts of food at the students when everyone looks at each other and begin to laugh. I have maple syrup, whip cream, and bits of egg in my hair. Severus has hash browns and bits waffles in his hair, not to mention our state of clothes. Everyone is cover in food.

Everyone soon heads back to their rooms and dormitories to wash up. Severus let me go first, and soon I am out of the shower and putting on new clothes in the bedroom while Severus takes another one. A few minutes later, Violet returns with a letter. I go over to her and see that Grandfather did indeed write back. I am reading the letter when Severus emerges from the bathroom once more.

"Grandfather wrote back," I tell him, "He said he would be happy to join us for tea and that he sees no problem in telling us more about the Linx. He will be here this afternoon at two, to give us some notice."

Severus nods, "That is gracious of him especially since we had an unexpected food fight in the Great Hall.

I grin, "That was fun, I surprised you let it go to completion." Severus smirks at that,

"I figured, I would rather have a controlled chaos environment than uncontrolled chaos environment."

"Whatever you say, you wanted to join." I tease him.

He narrows his eyes at me, and I stick out my tongue. In a black and white flash, Severus moves toward me, I scream and bolt. I manage to make it to the door of the bedroom before I am picked up and tossed on the bed. I am glad I am wearing jeans instead of a skirt. Severus pounces and is on top of me before I can get off the bed. He pins my wrists to the bed with one of his hands.

"Going somewhere, little girl?" He asks his voice a mixture of playfulness and a growl. "Yes, I am." I answer, "Now please let me go."

"I think not," he tells me. Then his lips were on mine, hot and hard. He nips at my bottom lip before running his tongue across it. I opened my mouth a little, and he swept his tongue, and our tongues began to duel. When we broke apart, we are gasping.

"What was that?" I gasp. Severus smirk. "A preview of our wedding night."

My face went red, and the bastard was chuckling. He carefully got off of me and helped me up. He pulls me close and holds me for a moment. I sigh and relax in his arms. Soon, we have to pull apart because we hear the office door opening in the other room.

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall calls, from the office.

"I will be there in a moment Minerva," Severus replied. I looked up at him with a pout. "I will meet you in the laboratory," he tells me.

Snape's POV

I am listening to Minerva scold me for letting the food fight happen. As headmaster, I should know better. I look at her, and with a shrug, I tell her "I'm Slytherin," as if that explains everything.

Minerva scowls at me, and as she left she tells me, "You are impossible, Severus Snape!". When she went, I broke out in laughter. I shake my head and walk out the door to join my little one in the lab.

When I get there, I find her chopping ingredients at high speed. I watch her for a few minutes before carefully coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumps slightly, and her cutting falters a little, but she continues as if nothing happens. I smirk, she is a lot like me when it comes to making potions. I drop a kiss to the back of her neck and let her go. Turning back to the potion in progress, I went to the cauldron for her and began to make the necessary preparations.

It is two hours later when the potion is done. We go back to my office, and a few minutes later, Trisha's grandfather comes through the door.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts," I said, holding out my hand.

"Thank you, and please call me Richard," Richard states, before turning to Trisha and hugging her.

"And you, young lady, are to call me; grandfather and not that sir stuff," Richard continued, playfully. Trisha gave him a small smile and nodded.

I directed everyone to the couches in front of the fire, and we all sat done. Trisha and I are facing Richard.

"So, I take it you wish to know about the Linx?" Richard asks. I nod, and Trisha speaks up.

"Yes, I want to know more about myself as a person as well and how badly I am of capable of hurting someone," she said softly.

Her grandfather reaches over and gently patted her knee, before saying,

"My dear, you are only capable of hurting someone when you wish it so. But I better start at the beginning for you to understand your powers fully," he said.

"The Linx is what you can say are the first wizards and witches. All magic comes from us through generations of magic passed down from marrying humans and having children with them. I am who most consider the first wizard, Merlin. It is true that I was a part of the King Arthur's Court centuries ago,"

"Wait a moment grandfather, how long have you lived? Trisha asks.

Richard smiles at her before answering, "I have been around since the Mesopotamia Era," Trisha's eyes grew round at his answer. She nods as Richard continue his tale.

"The Linx were forced to leave their home planet, a place called Polaris Aria; we were very advanced in our technology and magic. We left cities that were great and majestic. We were forced to abandon kingdoms that were full of history and power. In the end, it was all we could to survive." Richard said with tears in his eyes.

"The planet we lived on was burning; the crust was splitting at its seams, entire continents were falling into fire and water. We found the earth by chance, and we created a portal that allowed the last of the Linx fled through. I led them through that portal as the last King, and we found ourselves in ancient Britain. The Celtic found us and took us in. We made this our new home. I married one of the women from one of the tribes, and eventually, she accepted the full Linx transformation. Your father and uncle were born two hundred years ago, We-I wanted to make sure that they were born into a stable environment," Richard fell silent for a moment, and his eyes went hollow.

Trisha got up and walked over to sit next to her grandfather and rest her head against his shoulder. Richard in return wraps an arm around her, draws her close and kisses her temple. "You look exactly like your grandmother," he sighs.

"You said that your wife accepted the full Linx transformation, what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"During the wedding ceremony, a mating spell is placed on the person who holds the Linx magic and on their wedding night, their spouse accepts their magic as their own, and their body goes under a transformation where they get their wings and magic. But there is a catch, the spell can only work on soulmates, and the spouse cannot be a fully genetic Linx. In other words, you two can get married and perform the mating spell because Trisha is a full Linx and you only have the magic from generations of Linx," Richard explains.

"One more thing before I finish, Trisha, you are next in line to the throne, and you are the first Queen in thousands of years. You have the ability to restore the planet if you wish to. You are that powerful," Richard said. Trisha nods sullenly.

Richard left soon after, and Trisha decided to go for a walk. I have some work to do, so I settle at my desk and start to write a proposal. An hour later I get up from the desk and go over to the window, and I see Trisha next to the Black Lake watching the Giant Squid.

All of a sudden, a man appears behind her and stuns her. Before I could move from my spot, I watch as my love is taken right in front of me. I apparate outside and start running diagnostic tests to see who took her. I pick up a signature that I am unknown with. I send a Patronus out to Kingsley to let him know what happens. Kingsley appears, and I tell him the residual magic I found is unknown. We both believe it's Trisha's Uncle, Eric Day. Kingsley apparate us to the Ministry, and we head to the Auror department. Somehow the diagnostics are processed, and the magical signature did indeed turn out be to Eric Day's. Kingsley tells me that they would be able to track Eric Day, but it will take a couple of hours to find out where. I return to Hogwarts, worried.

Kingsley floos to my office a couple of hours later with the results. It turns out that it is Eric Day and he is living at the old Day estate. We apparate to the estate and find Aurors already waiting for us outside. Inside I hear, an organ playing, and I realize it's the bridal march. Kingsley and I look at each other shocked, a wedding going on. We didn't waste any time. We burst through the doors. I see Trisha wearing a white dress, with tears running down her face, and she looks scared. She turns to toward me, and she seems ready to break down. Her Uncle stands next to her with a smirk of triumph on his face.

"You are too late; we are wed! The girl belongs to me now." Eric goaded.

Trisha stopped crying and looks at me then at Day then back at me again. I suddenly feel her in my mind, " _This is enough. He has taken too much away from me,"_ She tells me. A blinding purple light surrounded Trisha, and she walks over to her Uncle, and a double-bladed battle ax appears out of thin air, she, in a single move, takes off his head. The bright light and ax vanish. Trisha stands there with a fierceness I never seen around her and it makes me proud. She looks at all the people gathered and says;

"I am the True Queen, and from this day forth I will be known as the warrior Queen,"

30 minutes later, everyone is still standing there shocked.

 _A/N: What do you think happened in those 30 minutes? Hmm… duh dun, da-da duh dun da-da. ;)_


	7. And Into the Light

_A/N: This is Trisha's pov during those couple hours and what happens to her._

Last Time:

30 minutes later, everyone is still standing there shocked.

Trisha's POV

I wake up, and I find myself, in a cramped room. The bed I am laying is shoved in a corner. There is also a toilet and sink across from the bed. I am in a cell. The door opens, and a man walks in. He is of average height, and his brown hair is thinning. His face is twisted with a scowl and smirk, a gruesome look. His eyes were brown, and he was overweight. But he looks familiar like I have seen him before but can't remember where. He smiles, and it twists up his face more.

"You probably don't remember me so that I will introduce myself. I am your Uncle Eric of your father's side. In the Linx tradition, if the father has an unwed brother, his first daughter will be betrothed to the brother." He leers at me. "The wedding will take place in two hours; I suggest you come to terms with this because it _will_ happen." He left, and he locks the door behind him.

I stare at the locked door in shock. It takes me a minute for my brain to start working again and assess the situation. I'm locked a cell. Check. I'm being forced to marry my crazy-ass uncle. Check. I'm recalling when I met Grandfather for the first time and he told me that the Linx only marry their soulmates and no one else. Check. And I know that Severus is my soulmate no matter what. So, I can't marry my Uncle, the marriageable rites won't allow it. Unless he found a way using dark magic to force us to marry.

I'm still in lost in my thoughts when the door opens again and two women come through this time carrying a white gown. They lock the door behind them. I take one look at the gown and I sneer. I find dresses to be completely annoying and not useful for anything. The women freeze upon what they are doing when they see me sneer at the dress. I get up and with a wary eye I watch them. They are busy setting down make up, shoes and a veil on the bed I just vacated. While their backs are turned, I quickly cast magic over the dress to search for any dark spells. There is one on it that will make me weak. I quickly disperse of the curse and put a protection a spell on it. I finish doing this as the women turn back around to face me. They stare hard at me and I glare right back. I refuse to be the victim again.

"Touch me and you die," I said in my deadliest whisper. The women paled and looking at each other, they quickly leave the room.

Looking at the dress again, I decide my best chance to play the submissive girl until I get my chance to end my uncle. I put on the gruesome piece of clothing and prepare myself for _the wedding_. It must have taken me longer than I thought because as I am finishing putting on the veil, the two women come back into the room. They stare at me as if I'm some goddess. Before taking into a cavernous type room. It kinda almost look like a cathedral.

I'm taken up to the alter, during the bridal march, where my uncle is and he is dress in some tacky clothes. An ancient man stands in front of us. He seems to asleep on his feet, in fact he snores. I barely hold back a giggle. Before anything can happen, Severus and Kingsley rush through the door. Uncle glares at them and I can tell he is about to attack. An anger like never before rose within me and I lose it. I summon my weapon which is a double blade battle ax and I send a message to Severus with my mind. I take my battle ax and chop of Eric Day's head. I stand there in front of everyone looking a little lost. Severus hurries up to me and hugs me close.

"I thought I was about to lose," he breathes.

"Never," I said vehemently.

"Since we are here," I continue, "Should we just get married now?"

"I believe we should so that we will never be parted," Severus answers.

The Ancient Wizard wakes up and looks around before looking at us. He studies us for a while before making an intricate motion with hands and nods at us. Rings appear on our left hands and we were married. Severus draws me close and kisses me.

I tap my foot and my clothing changes from the hideous white dress to black jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket. My hair becomes a single braid down my back and my wings come out. With my battle ax in hand I know who I am. I turn to toward the people gathered.

"I am the Warrior Queen of the Linx,"

 _A/N: Aaaaand I'm stopping there. This is my first story and I am not exactly comfortable with writing the entire hot and heavy scenes. Thank you for reading and enjoying my story and there might be a sequel might not. Depends if enough people comment and like it. Anyway, I'm gonna work on my next story._


End file.
